Nuriko's A Girl!
by hopeless romantic sapphire
Summary: Title says it all. I might've posted this before, but I can't remember. Anyway, it's a very good story... NurikoTasuki pairing and a little hint of NurikoHotohori and HotohoriHouki pairings...
1. a change for the better

Nuriko's A Girl?!

Author's Note: This is actually a fic written by my friend a long, long, long time ago and I just wanted to post it and share it with other people. Actually, she already gave t to me… oh joy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or it's characters… _Dagnabbit!_

Nuriko happily went out of Taiitsukun's palace. Though Taiitsukun may not be present, Nuriko kept on visiting, for one wish to come true. "You're getting too much attached to Taiitsukun lately. Did you fall in love with her, Nuriko?" Tasuki walked beside him with his hand on his head. He didn't say anything. "C'mon, you gotta tell me something right away! It's not a big secret isn't it? And we're best friends, aren't we, Nuriko?" He asked. Nuriko just kept his mouth shut. They stopped in front of the room of Hotohori. "Come 'ere." Nuriko spread his arms. Tasuki rolled his eyes as Nuriko gave him his first hug. There's something different, some kind of gap between them. Is this Nuriko's love for Hotohori? Literally, there IS something bugging him between them. He looked down at Nuriko. He only smiled at him. He let go of Tasuki and sat on the wooden ledge. "What does that mean, Nuriko?" He worriedly looked at him. There's something about Nuriko's clothes.

"Have you grown fat, Nuriko?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine." Nuriko replied.

"But answer me, have you grown fat? I haven't seen you eat lately." He said.

Nuriko stood up. "No I haven't." he calmly smiled at him. Tasuki looked at the chest part of his clothes. "Oh no. You couldn't have." He said. Nuriko gave Tasuki a light kiss on his cheek and whispered. "Thank you for being there for me." After that, she left Tasuki concerned. _Damn! I didn't want that to happen._ Tasuki shoot his fist on one of the posts in the garden pagoda. He saw Nuriko slowly walk to the door of the emperor's room.

Nuriko noticed a dim light open. The emperor couldn't be awake this time of night. She was wondering why. Her ears pressed the paper shutters, she could hear someone inside, and a voice of a woman she doesn't know. Then she hears Hotohori's voice groaning. Nuriko ran to the railing and covered her mouth. Her eyes wide and she was perspiring. Was she replaced so fast, or was she too slow? Nuriko's eyes sank to her sleeve and ran away.

"Nuriko!" Tasuki bumped onto her.

"I saw you crying and…"

"Oh Tasuki! I was too slow!" She sank her head on his chest.

"Y-you, oh never mind." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You only wasted your effort. You know, even if he knew you loved him, nothing beats you being a guy. He doesn't know how much time you spent your time to pray to Taiitskun." He finally told her. This only made her feel worse. She sank more and cried more. "I still love him Tasuki." She said.

"He'll only hurt you. Y-y-you can find someone else." He shivered.

"Someone who doesn't even know you've been a guy once." He told her.

Nuriko looked at him. Her eyes welled with tears. "Y-yeah. I guess you're right." Tasuki wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I am, I always am." He smiled. "No wonder I'm your best friend, 'cause I'm the best!" He scratched his head and laughed. Nuriko giggled. "For now, you're right. Good night, Tasuki." She left. Tasuki followed her with a stare and sighed. "Your efforts will not go to waste. Just you wait."

            Nuriko dug for something to wear in Miaka's backpack that she left. She looked at some undergarments and wore them; not knowing she should wear them with some clothes on. _Brrr, it's cold in here_. She hid behind the blankets and purred. When she was about to fall asleep, the door suddenly burst open. Nuriko sat up and covered herself immediately.

"TASUKI! WHY THE HELL DO YOU COME BARGING IN FOR?" She squealed.

"Heh, I just dropped by to say hi." He said.

"Hi." Nuriko said.

"Whoa, the rain must be really hard outside. Why don't you," Tasuki sat on the bed. "This place might be really cozy!" he said. Nuriko nervously laughed.

"You can hang your clothes over there and borrow mine." She told him.

"C'mon, you're joking, right? You're a GIRLLL, you know, the one with the,"

"OK, that's, heh, enough." She nervously laughed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, you have guy clothes right?" He removed his clothes and hung them to dry.

"Would you mind? Tasuki, you're undressing in front of a woman!" Nuriko finally got mad.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." Tasuki laughed all the more.

"Are you drunk or something?" She asked.

"Me? Oh no. I just had a few shots a while ago." Tasuki sat on the bed again.

Nuriko closed her eyes and turned her back on him. She doesn't know what's happening right now but she might just send him…

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!"

She threw Tasuki and his clothes in the cold rain.

            Hotohori walked along the corridor when he spotted Nuriko wading in the garden pond. _Something's different with him_. He looked at her closely. "Nuriko?" He called. Nuriko looked at him and simply smiled. "Nuriko?" He squinted. "Yes your majesty?" She stood up. "There's something in the way you look." He said. "Nothing Hotohori." She bluffed. Hotohori put his hands on her shoulders. "No, there is something." He slid his hands down. "Nuriko!" His eyes widened. "Y-you…" Nuriko looked away. "Yes I did." She croaked. Hotohori held her chin and looked at her eyes. "I understand, there's no stopping you." He told her. "This is too much. I didn't ask for this." He said. "But I love you." She started crying. "I love you so much." Hotohori embraced her. "Now you've proven yourself so much." He ran his hands on her back. "Meet me here tonight." He said.

            Nuriko and Tasuki were walking through the crowd of the city. "This is so selfish of him!" Tasuki scolded. "I mean, after he lost Miaka, he runs after all the girls he can find." He threw his arms around, careless of who's gonna get hit. "I thought he was choosy!" He said. "You're hitting everybody, Tasuki." Nuriko calmly said. "Nuriko, you should stop this, he's already broken your heart." He said. "As if Miaka didn't break yours." Nuriko calmly said. Tasuki blushed. "Hey! Leave that topic alone!" He yelled. "You don't care, do you?" Nuriko walked ahead while Tasuki looked at her. "Hey! Don't leave a cold shoulder on me. Why are you suddenly doing this to me? Is it because of Hotohori? I tell you, he'll keep on being a heartbreaker until you're all shattered." He said in defeat. Nuriko kept on walking. "Hey! I didn't tell you to leave me. Wait up!"

            Nuriko appeared as told. Hotohori was waiting. "I thought you wouldn't come." He smiled. "Why won't I?" Nuriko smiled. She stood in front of him. "Because of everything that Tasuki tells you." He kissed Nuriko. "I don't care what he says." She confessed. He slowly undressed her. "How about taking a bath together? Wouldn't that be much fun?" He asked. "Anything to make you happy." She said. Tasuki was watching in the same pagoda. "You wouldn't listen to me. Why wouldn't you?" He watched as they kissed in the garden pond. _Tasuki, wouldn't you wish it were you? It was you in that pond with…_"Hey! Tasuki, WHOA!" Chichiri saw. "Let's get outta here!" Tasuki pulled Chichiri away. "N-no! I gotta watch this!" He said. "WE GOTTA GO!" Tasuki pulled harder. "NO! I GOTTA WATCH! Damn! Nuriko's gorgeous!" He commented. Tasuki carried him and they scampered away.

            Nuriko opened the dim light to her room. She looked at the bed and saw Tasuki picking his tooth and leaning on the bedpost. "How's it with Hotohori-sama? I saw you were having a really grand time a while ago in the … hmm, where was that… oh, the garden pond." Nuriko glared at him.

"You were watching?" She went passed him.

"I couldn't help but look. He must be really eating your tongue out of your mouth." He grinned.

"Well, I don't mind." He said sarcastically.

"Taiitskun has given you really good ones. They look genuine!" He laughed.

"You stop that Tasuki." She told him.

"I forgot I shouldn't have the liberty to barge into this room because, first, of course, you're already a woman, second, the emperor is having serious intimacy with my best friend, oh and that's the third one, you're not!" Tasuki bit on the toothpick and put his hands on his head. "I think my job with you's done. I guess prince charming is going to help you with your problems. You don't need me for that right? Good night sweet Nuriko dreams. I mean, good night Nuriko, sweet dreams." He walked to the door then stopped. "Chichiri says you're gorgeous." He lifted his hand and waved goodbye.

            Early in the morning, Nuriko walked through the halls and passed by the dining area. "Your majesty, how many maids in waiting are you in favor of?" One of the elders asked him. "Only one." He said. "Houki." He told them. But what is that of Kourin sire? What is that of her? Hasn't she satisfied you? Rumors are going on around the city that you had her last night at the garden pond." Another elder said. Nuriko listened carefully. "I was… only giving her a chance to be loved. I worry so much about her, she's expected too much from me. I couldn't give her anything, but this adrenaline I've had every night. She's such a dear person to me and maybe I was able to help her." He confessed. Nuriko fell and was heard from the inside. The shutters open and the elders saw Nuriko on the floor. The floor was damp and Hotohori knew that she was listening. "I will talk to her." He stood and picked her. "You… pity… me." She cried. Her heart ached of anger and of sadness. "I didn't know. I shouldn't have said that." He said.

"Even if you don't, you still mean the same." Hotohori hugged her and she hit him.

"You don't care! You just don't!" She yelled.

"I do." Hotohori calmly told her.

"Then what was that, that thing you told them?" She asked.

"I…" Hotohori couldn't speak.

"You told them that you worry about me. You told them that I've expected too much from you. You told them that that was the only thing you can do to make me feel… loved. Do I look like somebody who hasn't been loved?" Her voice croaked and tears welled in Hotohori's throat. Why? Why? Why doesn't he feel the same? He has hurt her so much, yet he still doesn't feel the same. He hugged her tighter. _I just can't, I'm sorry._ He didn't tell her.

            That night, she lay in bed soaking wet with tears. Now she's alone, Tasuki left her, Hotohori betrayed her, Tamahome, he's with Miaka, Mitsukake, he doesn't care, Chichiri, well, still thinking of his girlfriend, Chiriku, nope, too young. "Thinking of leaving?" Tasuki knocked on the door. Nuriko jumped out of bed and rushed to him.

"Tasuki! Tasuki! Oh Tasuki!" She gladly flung her arms around his neck.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy, you're choking me!" He said, smiling.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Nuriko asked.

"Why would I? I knew he'd do that to you. I told you didn't I?" He said.

"Well, yeah." She bit her lower lip.

"So are we still best friends?" She asked.

"Actually, that's what I came here for." Tasuki scratched his head.

"For what?" Nuriko stepped back while Tasuki stepped forward.

"About…" They fell on the bed. "Being more than just friends." He said.

Nuriko looked at him. "What are you saying?" She still had her arms around his neck. He kissed her neck as they go higher in bed. "Ta-s-tas-uki." Nuriko moaned. His hand pulled the garter of her undergarment. "I'm for real Nuriko, I forgot about Miaka, now all I care about is tonight." He breathed harder on her neck. "Tasuki." Was her reply, her hand moved to the topmost button of his uniform and started prying on them. "Does he make you feel this way? Tel me. Does he?" He boasted. "You do much better." Nuriko giggled. He finally pulled it down and tore her other undergarment (a.k.a. sleeveless shirt Miaka was wearing in the cave of the sacred jewel.). "Careful! These are Miaka's." She said. "They're not hers anymore. You look good in them." He said as he ripped the undergarment off of her body. "I was wrong. You look good without them." His shirt was now off. Nuriko pushed him to her. He suckled on a nipple as Nuriko groaned. "Ouch! Tasuki not so hard." She said. "You're saying that and you're pulling me to you?" He said. Wind blew and the light was out. "Tasuki, I'm afraid of the dark." Nuriko hung onto him. "Oh, c'mon, it's better than everyone seeing us do it." He said. He suckled on another and Nuriko orgasmed. "Can't you do better than that?" Nuriko asked. "Shut up! We're only starting." He smiled at her, even though she could not see him. His lips landed on hers and they violently kissed around the bed. They started to sweat. The only noise they can make now is groaning and moaning. Senseless talk ended that moment. "Wow! Now I couldn't hear what they're doing. One of the servants commented in a whisper. "Wait." Tasuki hushed Nuriko. He burned the walls and drew the curtains of the bed. "Alright." When a while ago, he wasn't, now he was touching her, exploring every part of her body like he's never done before. Come to think of it, he hasn't. His fingers landed on her thighs, Nuriko prevented him from doing any rash moves. "No, not… please… not…" She said during intervals. "Why not? You can't do this when you're not coming right? You are coming and you can do it." He said. "I'm not used to it." She told him. "Alright, so you're telling me you're nervous." He said. "Yes." She croaked. "Oh!" In a second, he barged into her. "Still nervous?" He asked. Nuriko couldn't answer, but she had a light feeling about what Tasuki did to her. "What did you do?" She asked. "We're one baby! The tie that binds." Nuriko blankly stared where she had an idea where Tasuki is, on top of her. She feels him slowly leaving her body and lays his head on her chest. "I'm all yours. No one else's." Tasuki whispered. "I could hear you heart beat." He told her. That's exactly what she feels His hand became naughty once more. "Now I'm free to do whatever I like." He ran his hand down her thigh and rubbed her. She feels so weak, she's lost control of herself, but she knows that she's loosing herself to the right person. Tasuki kisses her more. She came to him. "Hey! That's good! You're responding." He changed his position. His left hand pinned her right arm down and his right landed between her thighs. It moved wildly as it searched for what it wanted. He found a soft spot. He touched her. "OOOOOH!" She moaned. His fingers penetrated her, she orgasmed more. Her groans grew louder, her sighs warmer, her movements flowed, and she's opening up. Hotohori didn't give anything to her. He was the one giving everything she wanted. Nuriko orgasmed, groaned, moaned louder as his fingers slowly entered her. _I love what I'm doing_.  Tasuki told himself. Nuriko's left hand held his wrist. He stopped and looked at her. "Push… harder." She said. Tasuki grinned and with the help of Nuriko, he pushed his fingers harder until it couldn't enter her anymore. He kept kissing her until they grew tired of it. "Nuriko, its time for you to help me up." Tasuki told her. She spread her legs apart. "You really know what I mean." Tasuki said. His grip on her right arm loosened as she felt him slowly breathe on her stomach. "This, you can't do in a pond. Darn fishes would go between and I hate it." He lapped on her part. She could feel him breathe and she felt as if he's burning her. She finally knew that Tasuki learned she wasn't able to feel this way ever. Her hips moved. Her clit softened more; he found it delicious of her to give herself completely. He wouldn't fail her. Tasuki finished in no time. She could hear him breathe heavily. "It's time for you to take a rest." She sat on top of him. She felt him grin amidst the darkness, maybe what he said was true they're already one. She directly went down and played with it. "I know you don't know how to do this one." Tasuki told her. "As long as you can, keep me satisfied." Tasuki ran his hand down her hair. Though nothing was done, Tasuki's muscles twitched. This is how excited he is about Nuriko. Thank God for Taiitskun! Nuriko tried her best to make Tasuki groan. Tasuki doesn't so she bit him." Hey! I was waiting for that." Tasuki told her. Nuriko obviously smiled in the dark and bit harder. Tasuki's groans grew louder, louder than hers did. He was not new in this experience, but he seems to be enjoying every one of his intimate pleasures. Nuriko finally giggled. "It's all over." She said. "No, not yet. Not until you give me what I want from you." He said. "What exactly do you want from me?" Nuriko asked. "An heir." He said. He positioned himself on top of her and slowly pushed himself into her. "Do you love me Nuriko?" He asked. She screamed as he entered. Her heart throbbed, joy spilled, her hips moved, helping him. "YES! YES!" Tasuki stopped and saw Nuriko fast asleep. He removed the wisp of hair from her tired face. He lay beside her and looked at her. "Damn you're beautiful. I thank God for giving you to me." He sat up and started dressing up. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow. Wait for me… love." He picked his bag up and sat on the bed. He watched her sleep for a while then bent and kissed her long enough. His tears fell on her, his tears of mixed emotions. Glad because finally he had her, mad at himself for not being enough for her, sad because he isn't what she wants, surprised at her response, excited because sooner or later, she's going to bear him a child. "I love you Nuriko. You know I wouldn't do this if I don't." He stood up and left her sleeping. "Tas-uki. Don't leave." She mumbled. Tasuki looked back and smiled. "I won't don't worry." He walked out of the room and went out of the city screaming, "I'm gonna have a son! I'm gonna have a son!"


	2. in here forever

Nuriko's A Girl?!

Author's Note: This is still a story written by my best friend, Ian… she's so good! Again, she already gave it to me:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters… don't sue!

            She groped through the darkness. It is dawn. Her hand searched through the covers. He wasn't there. She sat and yawned. Somebody came in through the window. "Who's it?" She asked. It opened the drapes and pounced on her. "Missed me?" Tasuki asked. He kissed her. "Why back so early?" She tried to sit up again. Tasuki removed his clothes once more, and they played.

            Nuriko woke up first. Tasuki was fast asleep. She rested her face a few inches above his. "Wake up pinhead!" She said. Tasuki squinted at her. "Aww! Can't we just stay in bed the whole day?" He asked. Nuriko shook her head. "Then let's have a bath!" He carried her to the bathtub. They played again. "Aren't you getting a little stimulated today?" Nuriko asked him. "No! Just missing every morsel of you." He continued. "You're missing me too much." She giggled. He stopped kissing her and puppy-tilted his head. "Is it bad?" He asked. She pulled him. "Of course not!" They played for two hours. After dressing up they looked at each other. "You know, we make really good partners." Nuriko affirmed. Tasuki grinned, "Yeah! Like-like…like…" He scratched his head. "Like…" He snapped his fingers. "Like…" He rubbed his chin. "Whatever! You look cute that way." Nuriko said. Tasuki grinned, "Come 'ere!" He grabbed her and they kissed. The door burst open. "NURIKO! HO… Oops I'm sorry." Chichiri was about to walk back out but, "It's alright, I'm coming. You, don't tell anyone. Is that clear?" Chichiri nodded and left. "Am I seeing you tonight?" Tasuki asked. Nuriko was suspicious. "You really miss me don't you?" She asked. "The hell, you have to ask that? If you want you go here every two hours and we'll play hard all day." He said. Nuriko gave a no sign with her finger. "U-uh, you're gonna get me tired. No not tonight." She pecked on his cheek and left. Tasuki went through the window. "Man! I love this girl."

            Hotohori wondered why Nuriko was all alone. "Where's Tasuki?" He caught up. "Huh? Just settling some important business." She said. "I see. I was just wondering why he isn't with you." They walked along the corridor.

"How's Houki?" She asked.

"Sh-she's doing well." He answered.

"When's the big day?" She eagerly asked.

"Undecided." He continued.

"Yet?! Hey, you're growing older, ask for her! You might die young. You need an heir." She jerked him.

"May I ask you a question?" He stopped while she takes a few steps and then turned around.

"What?" She waited.

"Why did you change all of a sudden?" He curiously looked at her.

"Nothings changed Hotohori, I still feel the same way for you. But you love someone else, you have someone else and I have no choice but to carry on without you." She looked at her feet.

"Nuriko!" He hurriedly walked to her and hugged her. "I have been so blind! Houki, she's… I see you in Houki, Nuriko. I had no chance to see it but now. Nuriko, I don't love Houki, I love you." He said as he held onto her tighter. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what she had just heard… Hotohori had finally learned to love her. Could this be true? Her excitement made her forget about last night. She closed her eyes and hugged him back.

            A knock came on Nuriko's door that night. "Nuriko?" Tasuki slowly entered. "Tasuki." She only looked at him. "I thought I told you we wouldn't meet tonight?" She sat up while Tasuki sat down beside her. "I wanted to see you before I sleep." He smiled. "You're missing me too much Tasuki, you're choking me." She snapped. He bent to kiss her but she rolled to the other side of the bed. "Just go now, will ya'?! I trying to get some sleep here!" She stunned him. "Why are you like this all of a sudden?" He asked. "It's none of your business." She replied.

"Of course it's my business! You weren't like this this morning!" He changed the tone of his voice.

"Can't we just argue about this in the tomorrow, I'm trying to get some sleep?" She sat up.

"Tomorrow is too late!" He doesn't budge.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!" He stood and went out.

            Humph! Just a while ago she said that missing her isn't bad, now I'm choking her? What could've happened? There must be something that made her change her mind. It couldn't be… Hoto… No, she told me she loves me, this doesn't happen, will not, no. It was my fault, it was late at night and she's sleeping. Yeah, she's sleeping. Tomorrow, all is well. I'll apologize tomorrow… no… everything will be forgotten tomorrow. Everything will be forgotten tomorrow, "Everything…zZzZ."

            "Hey!" Tasuki caught up. "Hey." She weakly replied. They walked together through the corridor. "Tasuki was talking, yet her mind and ears were blocked; all she thought of was Hotohori. Her dream finally came true. In a snap of Tasuki's finger, "Huh?" She snapped out of HotohoriWorld. "You're not listening." He smiled. "Un?" She cluelessly replied. "You sick or something?" He checked on her forehead. "No, I-I'm OK." She weakly took Tasuki's hand from her forehead. "Can I meet you tonight?" Tasuki eagerly asked. She perked up and pretended. "Oh! Sure!" She smiled. "Great!" Tasuki gave her a kiss and ran off. Hotohori came in. "You busy tonight?" He asked. She opened her mouth but nothing came. "Don't say no. I'll meet you. Don't go out of your room alright?" He said. Her face lightened up, and she imagined. "I'll be there!" She smiled and completely forgot about her date with Tasuki.

            How the hell am I gonna give this? He looked at the ring he purchased for 900 bucks. (You know it's worth a lot in those days.) It reflected the light from the moon as he examined it in his room beside the window. Nuriko, take this as a sign of my love for you… Eh?!? Not that, ahem, Nuriko, will you marry me… Blech! Aha! Make love to her and give it to her when she's all sweaty and delicious! That's it! Words will come out easy. He stood up and picked the ring. He slowly walked through the midnight darkness of the corridors. The water from the garden pond sparkled. Once they have saved enough, he's going to make her a bigger one. No light was open. He looked around and minded his own direction. She was on the bed and ready to be pounced on. What a relieving thought. He stood in front of her door and sighed. No, it must be a good entrance, through her open window! He went around and climbed up the window. "Who's there?" A male voice came from behind the drapes. He squinted, the form, the hair… it was… He jumped out of the window and ran back to his room. He grabbed the ring and threw it to the floor. He dropped on his bed, his face in his hands. Why? Why is he always there? She fooled him again, so was she. He lay in bed, both hands spread aside. He built anger, for Hotohori, for Nuriko… to himself. To hell with the three of us. He stood up clenched his fists and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!" He growled through midnight.

            "Tasuki?" Nuriko knocked at his door and opened it. He is still sleeping. His room was all messed up. She began cleaning. She constantly looked at him and spotted a few scratches. She bent down to pick up the last item when she noticed something twinkle in the sunlight. She placed the last item in order and walked to it. She saw the ring. She admired it for a while and noticed her name engraved within the circle. She rotated the ring and it stated, 'Nuriko and Tasuki'. Her mouth fell open and placed the ring on the table beside the bed. She knelt beside him and watched him sleep. He moved a little and mumbled something. "I… love… I'd… love… to… die." He said. She gasped and ran out. Tasuki woke up and saw the room was in order. He saw the ring on the table and grabbed it. He read what was engraved and snorted at it. "Nuriko and Tasuki? Hn! Seems impossible." He stood up and went out to sell the ring to a pawnshop.

            The jeweler of the pawnshop argued with Tasuki. "What do you mean 500 bucks? I bought it here for 900 and you tell me this is worth 500?" Tasuki was furious. "But sir…" Tasuki grabbed the jeweler's shirt. "Are you going to buy it from me for 900 or not?" He asked, his teeth gritted against each other. "Yes, yes, yes." Tasuki dropped the jeweler. "Good." Everyone watched the scene and somebody has reported it. Soldiers came and grabbed Tasuki. "Hey! LET GO! I WAS TRYING TO HAVE MY RIGHT ACKNWOLEDGED!" He yelled as he was pulled. He was thrown to sit on the floor. "Hn! I've nobody anyway. Who would care? Nuriko? Hah! I'm laughing." He talked to himself. _But yeah, no matter what she does, I still love her. I'm too stupid not to forget about her. Maybe I should be a woman hater all my life._ He told himself. "Hey you! You gotta visitor." The warden yelled. Tasuki didn't budge. "Hey Chichiri, so nice of you to drop by." He said.

"What's the case?" Chichiri squatted.

"Expressing my rights as an honest Chinese citizen that's all." He replied. He was sniffing.

"How long will you be here?" He looked around.

"Probably the rest of my life with this case." He laughed.

"You drunk?" Chichiri asked.

"Me? Oh! No I think straight. I just caught a jeweler cheating on me. Wouldn't that make you furious? The worst is the only valuable thing in my life cheated on me. Isn't that just dandy?" He smiled, his back still on Chichiri.

"I gotta go. You want anything?" He asked.

"Thanks! I need a table, a bed, a lamp, a carpet, a toilet of some sort, a chair, and a few things to do. Maybe some prostitutes would come in handy." He said. Chichiri opened the door. "And don't forget the blanket and pillow!" He yelled and sat down again. He was about to fall asleep when the warden yelled again. "You're a pretty famous guy redhead. You gotta lot of visitors." Tasuki just snorted. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What have you done?" Nuriko asked.

"Is that your problem?" He stood up and faced her.

"I'm your friend I should…"

"FRIEND! Friend?! Nuriko, my stomach already aches, don't make me laugh again." He snapped. Nuriko shut her mouth up.

"Well yeah, maybe that'll do. Friend. No best nor anything." He nodded. His right hand was on the railing and his left on his waist.

"Our friendship doesn't have anything to do with the relationship." Nuriko said.

"I doesn't? Oh, yeah, like you've just finished a whole ball of yarn for my patience and ended my trust in you, because of that relationship, the development of our friendship." He said. Nuriko looked away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you worked hard for those breasts of yours, just for the young emperor. That's nice, I'm happy for you… friend." He sat on the floor again. There was silence for a length of time, then Nuriko slid her arms through the bars and wrapped it around Tasuki's neck. Tasuki's mouth quivered and he tried not to cry, but tears refuse to be kept and still fell on his cheeks, down to Nuriko's hand. "I can't make you fell more for me than what you feel for Hotohori. It' better off with dreams." He broke down. "They happen, even though you know none of it happens in reality." He bit his lower lip. Her arms didn't leave him. They stayed that way for another period of silence. "I told you I love you Tasuki. You know I mean it." She said. "I know but it's the least of what you feel, more of your heart belonged to someone else. This wouldn't have happened if you meant it." He told her. She had none to say because all of it was true. "If Hotohori cheated on me again, will you be there?" She asked. "No, I will forever be locked up in here." He sarcastically replied, but with a tone of seriousness. "And no matter how your heart breaks, deep inside, you know you still love him." He continued. "It's impossible to believe, but that's exactly how I feel for you Nuriko." He confessed. "I've never loved a woman like this, and no woman has loved me. If I'm lucky enough to get out, I know I'd find her out there, waiting for me, ready and willing, maybe that's when I'll experience what real love is." He said. She couldn't help but cry. With those words coming from Tasuki, they seem unbelievably true. "Visiting time's over!" the warden yelled. Nuriko loosened her grip on Tasuki. "Will you give me just one last kiss from you?" She asked. Tasuki looked back. He turned around and stood up. Her eyes are filled with tears. Her hands gripped on the bars so did his and they kissed. Both of them were crying. Tasuki removed his hands from the railing and held her face. Her hand moved to his head. Tasuki stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry for me." He told her. "It's not worth it. I'm not dead, just gone." He urged her to leave. After Nuriko left, the warden walked to him. "How did you know you're gonna be locked up here for the rest of you life?" Tasuki glared at him. "Me? I didn't mean that." He said. "Well, that's what they said. The emperor decides you know." The warden walked back to his post. "For the rest of my life?" He repeated. "The emperor decided to imprison me for life?" Nobody would care anyway.


	3. thank suzaku it was just a dream

Nuriko's A Girl?!

Author's Note: OK, OK! I know it's always my friend's work I'm posting here but it's so good. My friend Ian still made this one. And again, she gave it to me:) After this, I promise I'm going to make my own…:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or its characters… _Dagnabbit_:)

            "Hey!" The warden woke Tasuki in the middle of the night. He was dirty, unshaven, and his clothes were torn. "Wha'?" He squinted and stood up. "You're bailed out." The warden opened the gate. Tasuki walked out limping. "Good evening old friend." Chichiri said. "OK, so after three years without visit you bail me out. That's nice of you." He said. "Whoa! Nice uniform, adviser yet?" Tasuki asked. "Yeah." They walked down the corridors and down the garden back to his room. "Hotohori wants you to be commander in chief." Chichiri said. Tasuki looked at the uniform on the bed. "Commander? I've been bailed out to be commander? This is some kind of joke right?" He said. "C'mon! Be happy you're outta there." Chichiri pushed him to the bathroom. After he was cleaned and shaved, he wore the uniform. "Why of all, me? There are a lot of people out there, why me?" Chichiri shrugged. "The emperor will tell you." They marched to the conference room.

            Tasuki slowly opened the door and everyone in it stood up. "Commander in Chief Tasuki… Tasuki…" The announcer pondered on the surname. "Forget it." He smiled and walked ahead. He knelt in front of the emperor and his empress, Empress Kourin. (Or so he thought) Nuriko looked at him. He looked much mature than before. A redhead child came running to her. "Ma!" Tasuki looked at the child. It was… "Tasuki." Hotohori stood up. "I am giving you full authority of the military group. Unknown to you, there have been invaders just a few months ago. I trust you on this Tasuki. I know nobody can do it better than you." He said. "You have my word, your majesty." Everyone left the room except for Nuriko, the child and Tasuki. He was about to exit when, "Tasuki?" Tasuki turned around. "Wouldn't you want to hold your son before you leave?" She asked. Tasuki slowly walked to the throne and looked at the child. "Who is he?" The boy asked. "He's daddy." She gently told him. "But isn't daddy…" The child curiously looked at Tasuki. "No, he's your real daddy. Go say hello." She put him down and the child walked to Tasuki. The child tripped and Tasuki caught him on time. He carried him and stared. His eyes and mouth came from Nuriko, and the nose from him. "You're my daddy?" He asked. Tasuki smiled. "Yeah. How are you little boy?" He asked. The boy looked at Nuriko. "Go answer him, Tasuki." Tasuki looked at her. The child was named after him? "I-I'm happy." The child replied. "Why?" He asked. "Because I finally know how I will look like when I grow up." The little Tasuki giggled. Nuriko walked to them. "What did Hotohori say when he saw him? Tasuki asked. The boy was already drooling and sleepy. "I told him what happened." She replied. She petted the child's head. "He suggested I tell him once you see him, and he told me to name him after you." She narrated. Tasuki closed his eyes and gently leaned his cheek on the head of Tasuki Junior. "Too bad I won't see him grow up." He said. Nuriko looked away.

"Don't talk like that." She said.

"I'm sorry. " He gave the sleeping child to Nuriko.

"I gotta go." He started walking.

"Promise me you'll come back." She said.

"I'll try." He exited through the door.

            The battle began. Nuriko stayed within the four walls of their room. She watched the morning sky turn from blue to red. "He's coming home alive, don't worry." Hotohori assured her.

"How's Houki?" She asked.

"She's alright. Don't worry." He gave her a shawl.

"When's the big day?" She asked, still looking out the window.

"After the war has finally ended." Hotohori sat beside her.

"Did he actually think we were married?" He asked her.

"Looks like it." Her chin rested on her hand.

"You and your confused mind." She looked at him and smiled.

"Part of me does Nuriko, just how you feel. We're both confused." Hotohori told her. Nuriko looked outside again. "When is all of this going to stop?" She sighed. Hotohori stood and looked outside. "Not very long." He laughed. "If Tasuki didn't get a hold of himself, he could've burned everybody. He's an army himself." He gave Nuriko a pat on the shoulder. "He's going to be fine." He told her again. The sky was dark already and it wasn't even afternoon. The groans of pain, the shouts of anger, and the whines of horses can be heard from outside. The palace people grew accustomed. The defense was very good. Nobody within the palace walls had been touched, yet. The fight continued through the night, and through the morning. Nuriko only waited. Everyday the shouts and groans grew fewer, yet no galloping of horses can be heard nearby. Tasuki was doing his job. A week, two weeks, three weeks, a month, the fight goes on, until one day. "Surround the walls, don't let anyone in! Understand!" "Yes sir!" Marches could be heard around, the invaders are coming. Nuriko held little Tasuki closer. He was crying. "Ma!" She hushed him. "It's going to be alright." "STAND BACK!" A familiar voice shouted. "We're gonna burn these assholes to hell!" It was Tasuki. He's alive. The roar of the flames can be heard; the groans of defeat were expressed. The heat reached the inside of the palace. Burnt bodies can be smelled. This went on for days, until the groans were no longer heard. The war has finally ended.

            The gates were opened and the warriors or what was left of them marched in. Nuriko counted, 576 warriors out of 10,000 were left. Out of 576, Tasuki was not one of them. She ran through the crowd of warriors welcomed by their wives, their families, and friends. "TASUKI! TASUKI!" She called out. She reached the closed gate. There was still no sign of Tasuki. She fell in front of the gate, her head bowed down. "Tas-uki…" She cried. A loud bang came to the gate and everyone silenced. "LEMME IN, BASTARDS!" Somebody yelled. The gate was opened and through the dust emerged the commander in chief. (A.N. nice entrance, Tasuki…J) Tasuki looked at Nuriko. "You crying?" He asked and stood her up. "I thought…" "You thought wh…" He felt pain within him. Blood shot through his mouth. He fell to the ground. "Call Mitsukake, HURRY!" She yelled. Someone scurried away.

            He lay in bed. Mitsukake stood up. "He's internally bleeding, I can't do anything about it." He told Nuriko. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "You can't say that! You were given a gift! You can do something. You're lying to me!" She angrily shouted. "It's not that easy Nuriko." He told her. "I really can't." He left. She fell on her knees. "Nuriko?" Tasuki called. He sat up as if nothing's wrong. "I have something to give you." She went to him. "I found this before I entered the palace. I know it wouldn't happen anyway, but at least a symbol of friendship." He recovered the ring from his pocket and slid it on Nuriko's finger. "Take care of little Tasuki. Don't make him go into battle under any circumstances, never. I don't want you to lose him." He ordered. "Don't talk that way." She looked at the ring. If she were still herself, the boy, his best friend, then they would've died together. But things happened differently; she's a she, and was not allowed to join, under the emperor's orders, and for the sake of her son. He smiled at her, the smile that went back three years ago. The smile that meets her everyday, the smile that will lastly be the seen at that moment. "I love you Nuriko. You know I wouldn't do this if I don't." He caressed her face and wiped away the fear that attempted to fall. He bent down to kiss her but he stopped. "I forgot. You're married." He said. Nuriko pushed herself up and did it herself. His lips finally felt cold, his eyes closed, and his whole body pale. She opened her eyes. "Tasuki? Tasuki? No, Tasuki, not-not now. Please give me this chance, Tasuki? TASUKI!" She cried.

            She walked to her room. She closed the door and lay in bed. She smoothed her hand on the side where Tasuki used to lay sleeping that day. She reminisced on the days that they had after she changed. He was always there, no matter how hard he tried to tell her he wouldn't be there, he's still running back to console her. He tried to tell her, yet she didn't listen. She was already missing him. She stood up and went to the window, the window where he entered that night when she and Hotohori were in bed, hurting each other out of love, that night that she promised to meet with him. Yet he didn't stop, no matter how hard he tried to forget her, by the time he has gone, she has completely fallen for him. She needed him. She closed her eyes and removed her clothes she's going to sleep without them tonight.

            She groped through the darkness. It is dawn. Her hand searched through the covers. He wasn't there. _He's all gone._ She thought. Somebody came in through the window. "Who is it?" She asked. It opened the drapes and pounced on her. He kissed her. "T-T-T-Tasuki?" She asked. "Missed me?" He asked her. "Don't scare me like that!" She giggled. She took his clothes off. "You're late!" She said. Thank god it was just a bad dream. He grabbed her hand and slid in it a ring and he smiled at her.

Author's Note: As you have read in the chapter before this, the ending paragraph of this story was like the starting paragraph of the story before this, if you just read it again (just the start), you'll see it… but this time Nuriko really realized how much she really loved Tasuki. Actually when I got this story from my friend the chapter before this and this one is in only one paper… I just wanted to cut it so it's nice.


End file.
